The Look Of Love
by Trashbags
Summary: While the A-Team is working a case, Hannibal is getting suspicious of fraternizing going on between two team members...And Amy is related to their new client? This is only the beginning as the story unfolds... Now recieving a makeover!
1. I'm in Trouble

**Summary: Hannibal is convinced of fraternizing going on between Face and Amy. This is FaceXAmy, just to warn you if you don't like them dating. I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, if I did, Face and Amy probably would have gotten together or she wouldn't have left anyways, and BA's van and Face's Vette would both be sitting outside in my garage right now.**

"**I'm in Trouble"-**

"Hello?" a voice sounded as an older looking man walked into an old storage room, which was completely filled with junk. "I was told I could find the A-Team here…" This man had graying brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a tan jacket. He turned on the lights, but still didn't see anything. Was that Mr. Lee he had talked to a phony? Did he really know where the A-Team was hiding?

"Mr. Allen?" Hannibal asked stepping out from behind a rather large clown face. "I'm Hannibal Smith. You've found the A-Team." Hannibal turned to look into the storage room deeper. "BA!" he called, and BA drowning in gold appeared from behind some wooden boards. "Face! Amy!" he called, and Face and Amy appeared from opposite ends of and old cabinet. "Murdock!" No answer. "Murdock!" Hannibal once again called. This time, Murdock appeared from the ceiling, hanging upside down.

"I'm here Colonel!" he said smiling.

Amy's eyes grew wide as she saw who was hiring the A-Team. She quickly gasped when she realized who it was.

Face noticed her gasp, and lightly touched her shoulder, looking at her somewhat confused and puzzled. "Dad?!" she gasped. Then she tipped her head back, winced slightly and muttered, "I'm in trouble."

"Amy!" he replied shocked to see her with the A-Team. "What are you doing here?" Face quickly drew his hand away from Amy's shoulder. This was kind of awkward for him. Sure he was secretly dating Amy, but they hadn't discussed the subject of meetin her parents. "Amy Amanda Allen, what is going on here? Do you know who these men are?"

"Sure do," she replied, standing her ground to her father. She gestured to Hannibal, "This is 'Hannibal' Smith, the leader of the A-Team," now she gestured to BA, " 'BA' Baracus," she now gestured to Murdock, "HM Murdock," now she looked at Face and gestured to him, and "'Face'" she blushed when she said his nickname, Now she looked sternly back to her father, any trace of the blush completely gone from her cheeks. "And the five of us together, make up the A-Team."

Mr. Allen was stunned, his little girl, his good little girl, with fugitives? She had always been a good girl while she was growing up, now she was lying, chasing men, hanging around with fugitives, breaking the law? This wasn't like his little girl at all!

"Mr. Allen," Hannibal said to Amy's father, "What seems to be the trouble?"

Mr. Allen turned his attention from his daughter, back to Hannibal. "Felix Bauer," he said, "has been forcing everyone out of business lately. He wants to buy out every little family owned business in this area, to build his own business…a casino or something. Many of my neighbors have already been bought out by him. They tried to resist, but he threatened to kill them if they refused. He's after my shop too…."

Hannibal looked at Amy. "What do you say kid?" he asked her.

Amy looked between her father and Hannibal. "Felix Bauer has always been this insanely greedy idiot that will do anything to anyone just to get what he wants. I think it's time he was stopped."

"Gary Allen," Hannibal said shaking hands with Amy's father, "you just hired the A-Team."

"YAHOO!" Murdock cheered still hanging upside now from the ceiling.

"Shut up fool!" BA scowled at him.

"For $3, 000," Face smiled handing Gary a small slip of paper. "And this includes that two percent discount you get because your daughter is apart of the team."

Gary started with his shouts of protest to Face, who just shrugged.

"Discount?" Hannibal asked him, "We don't give discounts. You didn't even get a discount when you hired the A-Team to help Leslie….which you still need to pay us for."

Face looked at the colonel and smiled, "I thought I'd use my total employee discount!"

Amy looked at the exchange between Hannibal and Face and smiled, rolling her eyes at her beloved scamming boyfriend. This was so like Face that she couldn't help but giggle a little bit. After a little while of arquing with Face, Hannibal, followed by BA, went out to the van. Face held Amy by the upper arms at arms length from him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her concerned. "Hannibal will understand if you want to sit out-"

"Of course I want to Face," she told him smiling, a very familiar twinkle in her eye. "I can't let you and Hannibal hog all the jazz, now can I?" Then she winked at him and followed Hannibal and BA out.

Face sighed, as he watched her leave. "She's on the jazz!" he looked at his girlfriend's father. "What can I say? She's addicted." Then Face and Gary followed her out, turning out the lights behind them, pretending to forget about Murdock.

"Hannibal? BA! Faceman?! Triple A? Surely you guys are going to help me….Pwease?" he whimpered. "You know Billy's afraid of the dark!" There in the pitch black a thud was heard, and an "Oof!" as Murdock landed on the floor.

**XXX**

**This is the end of chapter 1, and I hope you enjoyed this! **


	2. The Wrong Side of the Van

**Here is chapter 2 of "The Look Of Love" and I hope you enjoy it. **

Gary was giving directions as BA drove the van. Hannibal was in his regular spot, the passenger seat, Murdock was behind BA, petting his dog Billy, Gary was in the spot where Face usually sat, and Face and Amy were sitting in the backseat together. "Billy!" Murdock yelled out of nowhere. "Don't piddle in BA's van! Bad dog!" Murdock looked at BA, "I told you to stop back there!"

"You're crazy fool!" was BA's harsh reply.

Amy looked over a Face quickly, and tried her hardest not to giggle at Murdock. Face was thinking the exact same thing as she was. The arguing between the two will never end.

"You know I can't leave Billy at the VA! They might deport him!" Murdock yelled back at BA, who you know started arguing with Murdock.

"BOYS!" Amy said getting in between the two. "That's enough!" Face smiled at her, this happened all the time. When BA and Murdock had stopped fighting, Amy slid back into the seat next to Face.

"So uh Hannibal," Face said getting Hannibal's attention, "you got a plan?"

"Of course," Hannibal smiled back at all of them. "So let's go to Gary's house, shall we?"

"He doesn't have a plan," Face groaned.

They drove along in silence for a while, until Amy shouted out from the back of the van, leaning forward. "You should have turned back there BA."

"You wanna drive?" BA asked her harshly.

"No," Amy said slowly.

"Then don't tell me how to drive my van!" BA yelled. Somebody awoke on the wrong side of the van this morning.

Amy leaned back into Face kind of scared. BA was not in a good mood today.

"You didn't have to yell at my daughter!" Gary shouted at BA, who just yelled back.

"If you're wondering," Hannibal said to Gary, "BA is short for 'Bad Attitude'."

XXX

When they made it to Gary's house, they all piled out of BA's van, ready to stretch their legs, they have been riding in that van for a while. "Mr. Allen," Murdock said to their client, "can I bring Billy inside? He's a real good dog."

"Um sure," Gary said kind of confused, "as long as he doesn't make a mess."

"Come on Billy!" Murdock happily exclaimed running into the house.

"Who's Billy?" Gary asked Amy, as Murdock ran ahead of everyone else.

"His invisible dog," Amy replied.

The Allen's had a nice house, a nice two story house, that Face could see himself scamming…that was if it weren't Amy's parent's house. Inside, they met Mrs. Allen, Amy's mom. Mrs. Allen was a quiet aging woman, who seemed to adore Murdock. Face could see that Mrs. Allen would have been a very lovely lady when she was in her prime, and that Amy had gotten a lot of looks from her mother.

"Amy!" she exclaimed rushing to hug her daughter.

"Hi mom," she smiled hugging her mother back.

When Mrs. Allen released her daughter, she looked at her husband and their guests. "Now Gary," she said to her husband, "who are these guests?"

"I think I better let Amy explain."

Amy winced, and looked at Face. His body language was telling her to go for it and tell them…except for the part of them dating of course, because not even Hannibal knew of that. "Well mom," Amy said nervously, "this is the A-Team. And I'm also a member of the A-Team, and I'm sorry that I lied to you, and dad hired the A-Team to stop Felix Bauer!" her entire explanation came out in an extremely nervous rush.

Hannibal noticed Face rubbing Amy's upper arm affectionately and assuring as she was leaning against him. They could be an item, right? Then again, Hannibal knew that his lieutenant and Amy were also friends….there was nothing going on between them.

"Cookie?" Murdock asked seeing a round cookie jar on the counter in the kitchen. "May HM Murdock, please have a cookie?" he asked Amy's mom.

She smiled at him, and got him a cookie, "here you go dear," she said giving him the cookie.

Now was when Hannibal had Gary and his wife explain in detail about what was going on with Felix Bauer. He nodded his head at what was being said, as he sat across from them at the table. BA was sitting next to Hannibal, Murdock was sitting on the tiled floor, his legs outstretched, playing with his invisible dog Billy, and Face and Amy were in their own little world, as Face had his arms wrapped around her, holding her. Of course, they knew they had to be weary of Hannibal, but they figured, that at the moment Hannibal thought that Face was just being a loyal friend.

The talking between the Allen's and Hannibal and BA lasted for quite a while, and it was starting to get late. Amy wasn't hungry, right before they met her father, Face had shown them this nice restaurant that he liked to eat at…Poor Face, he will never eat there again, not after what occurred between BA and Murdock. By now, Amy's eyes were starting to close, and she relied on Face to keep her on her feet, as she rested her head on his shoulder, almost falling asleep. To be honest, Face was also kind of tired.

"I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Allen got up from her spot at the table and started bustling around the kitchen. "Here we've been talking all this time, and I forgot about feeding you guys! You must be starved!"

"Actually," Face said, "We're more tired than anything."

"Would it be okay if they stayed here mom?" Amy asked yawning, "That way they don't have to find a hotel."

"Of course they can!" Mrs. Allen said. "By the look of your friend there," she was talking about Face, "he'd be asleep before they even found one!"

"Face," Face said to Mrs. Allen, "You can call me Face."

"Amy darling," Mrs. Allen said to her daughter, "you look beat; you should really go and get some sleep."

Amy nodded quite tiredly as she looked at Face. This made him smile. "Amy's really tired," he said more to Hannibal than anybody really, "I'll walk her upstairs."

Hannibal nodded, was their something going on between them? Sometimes he was almost positive there was, and other times he wasn't so sure. Right now he was convinced that Face was just helping a friend.

Face walked her upstairs to her room. Seeing her old room, Amy smiled; her parents had left it exactly the same from when she moved out to go to college. She walked over to the bed and slipped out of her shoes, before lying down. Face covered her with the sheets, and then kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too Face," she said before falling asleep.

When Face saw that she was asleep, he wiped a few strands of hair from her eyes, and walked back downstairs to join the group. The Allen's had prepared a place for him on one of the couches in the living room for him to sleep, and a place for Murdock and Billy on the other. They told Hannibal that he could have the guest room upstairs.

**XXX**

**Well, this is the end of chapter 2, and I had to get the Murdock and BA arguing in this chapter and stuff, plus you got to see a little Face and Amy here too. But remember, the story is only just beginning. This is my first multi chapter fic for A-Team, so please tell me what you think. I could really use some advice and some assurance that at least one person likes this. **


	3. Can't Find Billy

**Here is chapter 3 of "The Look of Love"! I'm so excited, because people actually like this! Anywho, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

Early in the morning, Face awoke to an obsessively clean living room…Where was he? He didn't scam the place, if he had, he'd be in the master bedroom. Then he saw Murdock across the room still curled up on the other couch. His mind flashed to the previous day…Amy! Amy's dad hired the A-Team! He was at Mr. and Mrs. Allen's house. As he got up, he rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about his girlfriend….Hopefully Hannibal or her parents weren't suspicious of them or anything. Hannibal has that no fraternizing rule, and he doesn't want Amy off the team, because of them being together. Walking towards the kitchen, he began to hear voices.

"Good morning, Face!" Amy greeted with a smile seeing his still sleepy form.

"Where is everyone?" he groggily asked, only see the Allen's.

"Murdock is still asleep," Mr. Allen replied, "Hannibal went out to the van, and BA insisted on sleeping in his van last night." That didn't really surprise Amy or Face one bit, BA was practically in love with that vehicle!

"Would you like some coffee, Face?" Mrs. Allen asked the lieutenant.

"Sure, that would be good," Face smiled grabbing a chair next to Amy.

"How do you like it?" Mrs. Allen asked him, "black or…"

"Make it just like you make mine," Amy told her mother, "Face likes his coffee the exact same way as I do."

"Well that's easy!" Mrs. Allen said as she went and made Face's coffee, and handed it to him.

XXX

"BILLY!" Murdock yelled from the living room, his disheveled and very frantic form was soon in the kitchen. "You have to help me!" he exclaimed frantically, "I can't find Billy! I think he ran away!"

"What's wrong?!" Hannibal asked rushing into the house with BA, "We heard screaming!"

"I'm sorry Colonel," Murdock said, "it's just that I can't find Billy anywhere!"

Hannibal looked dead seriously as he placed a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "I'll put up wanted posters, Captain."

"He's crazy Hannibal," BA said to the colonel.

"Would you like some coffee?" Mrs. Allen asked the remaining three.

"Just milk for me," BA replied.

After a while, Face stood up, "would you mind if I go shower?" he asked Amy's parents.

"Oh no, go right ahead," Gary replied, giving Face directions to the bathroom.

"Thank you Mr. Allen," he smiled, leaving the room.

Hannibal began telling them all his plan, Face would easily be able to catch up after his shower. "Here's the plan………….."

After a couple of minutes of discussing the plan, from upstairs you heard "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine..." Amy refrained herself from giggling. That was something new she learned about Face. He sang in the shower.

So Hannibal told them his entire plan how to stop Felix Bauer once and for all. He was just finishing up, when Face walked back in and went over by Amy. "So that means………" Hannibal said.

"That means to dust off your high heals Amy," Face smiled at her, "because we're going in."

"Bingo!" Hannibal smiled at Face, "I love it when a plan comes together."

XXX

Amy was dressed in a red form fitting dress, which Face absolutely adored on her, but we don't care what Face thinks. Not when it involves his girlfriend anyways. She also had on black heals, which Face hated, because she's taller than he is when she wears high heals. Face also cleaned up nice and dressed to look as good as Amy. The plan was for Murdock to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Allen, while BA and Hannibal sat out in the van, listening to Bauer.

XXX

"Dan," Amy said to Face, when they were inside Felix Bauer's building, "I think we have the wrong address."

"Mallory," Face said, "women have no sense of direction. We're in the right place." His arm was wrapped around her waist. They pulled off a couple quite well.

"I still think we should ask that nice man over there," Amy said indicating towards a semi decent looking guy. It was Felix Bauer.

"Fine Mallory," Face said, "Have it your way."

"Excuse me, Mr." Amy said as she and Face walked up to Felix Bauer together. "But is this the place where we get our picture taken?" Face then helped her come up with this fantastic lie on how they had coupons to get a family portrait done and stuff.

"I'm so sorry about the mix up," Amy smiled at Felix, "but my husband here never listens to me."

"Now you should always listen to your woman," Felix said to Face, who readily agreed, buying Amy a little time to gather her bearings.

"I bet you always listen to a woman," Amy purred, stroking the side of his face, as she discreetly dropped a little listening device into his shirt pocket.

"I'm sorry Mallory," Face said in a apologetic tone. At this Amy once agains smiled at her 'husband' and went over by him. "We're really sorry for the mix up," Face said agian to Felix Bauer as they left the premises together. Face's arm was around her waist. Once they were out of sight of Felix Bauer, Amy hugged Face around the neck, grateful that the scam was over, and she was able to perform without screwing up majorally. "Amy," Face said hugging her, "Don't worry, you did great!"

"Thanks Face," Amy told him, "I was kind of nervous."

"Amy, you're a natural!" he told her. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her. "Keep doing scams with me, and pretty soon you could do them by yourself!"

"My parents would freak if they knew I was scamming people!"

"Amy," Face told her, "they'll freak if they find out we're dating."

"It's tough being a fugitive, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "But if being a fugitive, means being with you, I'm all for it."

Then they went outside to BA's van, to go back to the Allen's home.

XXX

"Did you find Billy?" Murdock asked running up to Face and Amy, when they returned.

"I'm afraid not Murdock," Amy told him sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Face said.

"I hope so," Murdock said, "we were going to play checkers this weekend. Checkers is his favorite game, you know."

Face and Amy rolled their eyes as they walked upstairs to change their clothes. When Face had changed back into his regular clothes, he went out to the van by BA and Hannibal to find out what Felix Bauer was saying. Face opened the rolling side door. "So, did it work?" he asked.

"Sure did!" BA said, "This guy never shuts up!"

Hannibal looked at Face, to study his lieutenant. "Is there anything going on that I should know about between you and Amy?" he asked him.

Face's eyes grew wide for a second, before Face regained his composure and closed off any expression. "No there is not," he lied.

"You know the rule, Face."

"There is nothing going on between Amy and me! We're just friends!"

**XXX**

**The end of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. I think this story is coming along quite well. You saw a little more Face and Amy, Murdock being well Murdock, and BA calling Murdock a fool, and the scamming Face and Amy do so well together. Please review. This story isn't over yet.**


	4. The Jazz

**Here is chapter 4! Are you excited?! I am! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate it!**

"Amy?" Her father asked when Amy bounded into the kitchen after changing back into her regular clothes. She was looking for a small snack.

"Yeah dad?" she asked looking at him smiling.

"Is there something going on between you and that Face, or whatever it is you call him?" he asked her.

Amy's smile faded as she averted her eyes, looking in every direction; Face wasn't there to help her. She had to lie to her father, on her own. "Why would you say that?" she asked the first thing that came to her head.

"You seem a lot more comfortable in front of him, than anyone else from the A-Team, and because you seem to be spending a lot of time with him," her father said.

"Well yeah," Amy said, "but that doesn't mean we're dating or anything like that, Face and I are just friends." She sighed when her father left. So far she was able to evade her father's suspicions. Right now she wasn't sure if he was convinced or not though. There was no way she could keep lying her parents. Sooner or later, she would have to tell them all about her and Face.

XXX

"Face," Amy said to him, while they were alone in the backyard. Her parents and the A-Team were inside the house doing whatever they wanted to do, since Hannibal hadn't figured out the next part of his plan yet. In fact, that's what he was doing now. The couple were kind of weary of being watched from a window, but didn't pay attention. They were glad to be in each other's company. Face had his arms wrapped around her waist quite comfortably. She was facing him, with her hands resting on his chest. "I love you, but…."

"But what?" he asked.

"We need to tell them about us," she said. She had to convince him that telling the A-Team and her family about the two of them was what was right. It was a long shot for them, and they knew it. If Hannibal didn't see things the way they did, then Amy would be off the team, and that wasn't what either of them wanted.

"You know we can't," Face told her, "Hannibal might kick you off the team, and I'm not going to jeopardize your place on the team."

"If Hannibal kicks me off the team, then so what," Amy said, "but I can't continue to lie to my parents all the time."

"I love you Amy," Face said, "but do we need to do this?"

She only nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. Then he kissed her passionately.

Face had agreed, but Amy knew he wasn't happy about the decision.

XXX

Hannibal was smiling, BA and Face knew that smile well, that man was on the jazz again. They had enough evidence on Felix Bauer to land him in jail for a long time, but if you're Hannibal, and you're on the jazz, the easy way, is no fun at all. So you have to make it more exciting. How? Calling Colonel Decker would be a start. Hannibal, Murdock, BA, and Mr. Allen were situated in the family room of the Allen house. A patio door overlooked the backyard, but their back were to it, so they didn't see what was happening outside.

"Oh no," BA growled, "the man's on the jazz!"

"You all mention the jazz," Gary Allen asked them. "What is the jazz?"

"You know that feeling, that adrenaline rush, that awesome feeling you get when you're living on the edge, and if you do something wrong, you could die?" Hannibal asked them, "That's the jazz."

"Best feeling in the world," Murdock said.

XXX

Apparently, Amy's dad was going to go to his paint shop. The A-Team, was going too, just in case Felix Bauer showed up. Staking out in the parking lot of Gary's paint supply shop, the A-Team had their eyes and ears open for any sign of Felix Bauer showing up.

"That's it!" Amy said pointing to a few cars, and watching about six goons total walking into the store. "That's Bauer!"

"Let's go," Hannibal said, getting out of the van, the others right behind him. Each of the veterans with an automatic in there hands. Hannibal looked at his team, each one of them was on the jazz and ready. "I think you should stay back here," Hannibal told Amy, "I'm expecting some company."

"You called Decker!" Face whined. "Colonel!"

As Amy watched the guys go inside, she was furious. Normally she did listen to what Hannibal told her, but this time it was her own family who was in trouble, and there was no way that she was going to be left behind. She had thought about doing what Hannibal told her, but then again, it was her family who was in trouble, and besides you don't feel the jazz just staying behind in the van. Amy wanted to feel the jazz course through her veins! Not to just go along for the ride! Face many times told her of her importance to the team, and she believed him. Sometimes though she didn't believe a word of it, especially when they won't let her in where the action is. How else is she supposed to feel the jazz, or get a good story for the paper?

"Alright!" Hannibal yelled walking confidently into the store, "all your hands up in the air, or I'll shoot!"

Everyone did as they were told. Murdock stepped up, he didn't have a gun in his hands, instead he had a paintbrush. "Look at this poor little paintbrush," he said to Felix Bauer and his goons. "Nobody cares for the paintbrushes anymore! Nobody! I think we should all care about them a little more! You! You should be ashamed of yourself, for wanting to buy out this lovely art place for your own selfish reasons! Where would the paintbrushes live! They have feelings too you know!"

"Very touching Captain," Hannibal said to Murdock.

"Thank you Colonel."

XXX

Amy didn't listen to Hannibal, not this time. She weaseled her way onto the team for the jazz, not to tag-a-long. So she left the van, and snuck to the back of the store, to see what she could see. If she could experience this first hand on, her story for the paper will be even better. She hated it when the team had to fill her in on what she missed so she could write her story. "What do we have here?" she heard someone ask behind her, as she was trying to keep out of sight. Amy quickly gasped as she turned around to see one of the goons working for Bauer. She tried to scream, but couldn't, because he had already had a hand over her mouth. He was forcing her inside. The entire time she struggled in his grip trying to free herself. Unfortunately for her, he was too strong for her.

"Hey boss," he said once they had gotten inside, "I think she might be with them, what I should do with her?"

Face's eyes widened to see that creep holding Amy like that. She was obviously in pain at his grip. Looking at her, he made a silent promise to her to help her. Felix Bauer must have seen Face's reaction to the sight before them all because he said, "Kill her."

Amy started struggling again. She had stopped, when she saw Face, and had gotten his silent promise. "FACE!" she called out to him to help her when she was able to get the creep's hand away from her mouth.

"AMY!" Face called after her, as the creep started leaving with her. His eyes were frantic and he was scared. He had to save her before they killed her.

"You can kill her here," Felix Bauer said. "She doesn't look like she's of much importance to them anyways, especially not blondey over here," he was talking about Face.

"Let go of her!" Face sternly said to Amy's captor. "Let go of her!" His automatic was pointed straight at him. "Let her go!" The man didn't let her go, he wouldn't. Face's anger grew now as he saw that the stupid goon was dead set on killing Amy. His beloved Amy. He tossed his gun over to Murdock, to cover him. Face ran after the son of a bitch, and punched him square in the jaw. Too busy fighting with Face now, the man let go of Amy, who ran back by Hannibal and the others, only to be caught by Felix Bauer himself. He held her back by the wrist, as she tried to run back by the A-Team. When Face was finished that goon, he grabbed Amy, and freed her of Felix Bauer's grasp, and went with her outside to the van, leaving BA, Murdock, and Hannibal to clean up this mess.

"FACE!" she exclaimed latching onto his shirt, not wanting to let him go. She was safe, safe in his arms. Whenever she was in his arms, she knew that she was safe.

"Are you alright, Amy?" he asked hugging her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," she said, "but I was scared."

"Shh," he comforted her, "I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm sorry Face," she said crying into his chest.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For not listening to Hannibal, to stay at the van," she sobbed. "I just felt like a tag-a-long, so I did some sneaking…"

"Shh..." he continued to comfort her. In the distance, sirens could be heard. Face immediately knew what the sirens had belonged too.

"DECKER!" Face exclaimed seeing the MP's vehicles in the distance. He quickly kissed Amy, and then left her in the van, while he ran back inside to retrieve Hannibal and the others. This time, Amy stayed in the van, knowing that it wouldn't be good for her to be caught with the A-Team by Decker, especially when the government was already suspicious of her working with the A-Team.

As soon as BA was in the driver's seat of the van, the A-Team was on the round trying to evade the Mp's.

**XXX**

**Well, here was chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. I did.**


	5. The Look of Love

**Here is chapter 5! Are you excited? I know I am. Last I left you, Decker and the MP's were onto the A-Team. Let's see if it all works out.**

With BA's foot pressed hard on the gas petal, the large black GMC van was twisting and turning, almost uncontrollably on the pavement. This caused the inhabitants of the van to be shaken violently around as they tried to escape the MP's. Bullets were flying from Decker's gun and were whizzing past the van and hit the ground near by. Colonel Decker only hoped for a few flat tires from the van ahead of him. Then he would have done what Colonel Lynch had only dreamt of for ten years, catching the A-Team. The chase continued on, and for some of the members of the A-Team, it felt like this time they might actually get caught.

"Lose them BA!" Hannibal shouted to BA, as he had his upper body halfway out the window, shooting his gun back at the MP's patrol cars. Every now and then he ducked back inside the van to avoid being hit by a bullet from Decker's gun.

"I'm trying, Hannibal!" was BA's determined reply, as he went off the main road, and onto a dirt road. The MP's were still on their tail. Ahead of them on the right hand side of the road, was an old barn with the door wide open. Hannibal and BA looked at each other and smiled. If only they could get there without being noticed by the MP's. Hannibal looked back at the patrol cars as BA stepped on the gas a little more. The MP's were behind them, but far enough behind them that they might not see them enter that barn. BA quickly turned to the right and drove right inside the barn. Then Hannibal and BA had jumped out and closed the barn door behind them. Outside, they heard the whirring sirens of the MP's patrol cars quickly drive right past them. When they were positive the MP's were completely off their tails, Hannibal and BA reopened the barn doors.

With the hot pursuit over, and Decker off their tales, Hannibal and BA jumped back into the van. BA started up the van, and they were once agian on their way. Hannibal turned his seat to look at Face and Amy. First he gave a very common look to Face, which told Face to give the colonel a cigar. So he did. Hannibal with a cigar looked at the two. "You alright, kid?" he asked Amy, who had by now stopped crying and everything.

"Yeah," she quietly nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"I thought I told you to stay at the van-" Hannibal started to say quite sternly.

"It's not her fault!" Face said stepping in to stand up for her. "She was on the jazz, and wanted to feel the fire in her veins, like us…so she disobeyed your command. She doesn't just want to be a tag-a-long." Face looked back at her, and she smiled at him, giving him a silent thank you.

Hannibal was a little taken a back at Face's outburst. There could be something going on between them, especially the way he saw them look at each other, when Amy was being held captive by that goon. But then again, they were all surprised, and all wanted to make sure she was alright, she was their friend. Face, was the only one who acted though. Then again, the two always seem to be together, and when they are, they have the look of love…the look that no one can break us apart, I'm safe here…I never want to leave your arms look. "Lieutenant," Hannibal asked Face, "There isn't anything going on between you and Amy is there?"

Before Face could respond, BA butted in. "Hannibal, we're here."

Hannibal looked out the window, to see Mr. and Mrs. Allen's home. "Let everyone out," he instructed BA, then "we'll find a place to hide the van." Murdock, Face, and Amy, all did as Hannibal asked, and pretty soon the side door was open, and the three of them were outside, BA driving away, almost before they had the door closed again.

"Its okay, Painty," Murdock said to the paintbrush he was still holding, "I'm not going to let that bad man hurt you…." He walked into the house, still talking to the paintbrush.

"Thank you Face," Amy said, once Murdock was finally inside the house, leaving them all alone in the front yard.

"We have to tell them, don't we?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Amy said to him, "It's about time we did."

XXX

Hannibal, BA, Murdock, and Mr. and Mrs. Allen were all in the kitchen, discussing their next plan of action, when Amy walked into the living room, where they were all gathered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is something that Face and I would like to tell you guys."

"If you and Face have something to say," Hannibal said, "then where is Face?"

Amy looked around the room confused, he was supposed to be with her, but he wasn't. "Just a minute," she said, going back upstairs, to retrieve Face. A couple minutes later, Face appeared; Amy right behind him. To Hannibal, the scene between the two, reminded him a little of Vietnam. Amy had the drill sergeant role down pretty well, as she marched Face down into the living room. Amy now went beside Face, who grabbed her hand for support. "What Face and I want to tell you all," she started then stopped all of a sudden. Face looked at her, and winked. She knew she could continue. "Is that we're dating," she said. There were mixed reactions throughout the crowd, but one expression remained constant on every face, except for Murdock's. They were all surprised at that little confession, all except for Murdock. Murdock always knew from the moment they first met Amy, that she and Face would be perfect together. Hannibal was becoming quite suspicious of them, but was never able to confirm it, until now. BA's face was the same as always, a nice scowl. That left Amy's parents. They were surprised, and by the look on his face, Gary Allen wasn't too happy about his daughter dating a fugitive. "There," she said, "I told you. We decided that it was about time we stopped lying to you all."

Murdock got up from the couch, and started dancing in circles around them, sputtering random words. "I knew it! I knew it!" Face and Amy just looked at each other, after watching Murdock for a little while; they knew that he was okay with it.

Hannibal looked at them scrutinizing them. "You know the rule-"

"Colonel," Face said interrupting Hannibal. "We know the rule, we know why the rule. We also know that we love each other and that we have to make this work…"

"Just give us a little time," Amy said to Hannibal, finishing for Face, "and we'll prove to you, that we can make being a couple work, while still being on the A-Team. We're prepared to try being a couple while not working, and best friends while doing something for the team."

"Just give us that," Face asked, "please?"

"And if it doesn't work," Amy said, "then I'm prepared to leave the team, if that means being able to be with Face."

"If you can prove to me that we can all still function as a team with the two of you dating," Hannibal sighed, "then I will make an exception to the rule." Face and Amy looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear. Hannibal and Murdock were both okay with it.

"BA?" Face asked. BA didn't say anything; he was just scowling, like he always does. Then all of a sudden, he smiled. That was his way of letting them know that he was okay with it. Alright, Face's family was okay with it, which just left her family now.

Amy sighed; as she turned to look at her parents, Face with her. How would they react to this? First she had to lie to them, saying that she only got all those A-Team stories from Murdock, because they knew she visited a crazy Vietnam veteran at the VA hospital occasionally. Then she let that truth come out, then she had to lie to them saying there was nothing going on between her and Face. She had never lied to her parents before. Never. Of course, she never would have been chasing a bunch of fugitives either, but that's another story. Her father's scrutinizing gaze hurt worse than Hannibal's. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, I really am, but I had too. I mean, he's a fugitive!"

Face dropped her hand, as he hugged her around the waist. "If it helps," he said to them, "I really do love your daughter."

"I love Face too," Amy told them.

Amy's mother got up to hug them both, "I'm so happy for you," she said to them, only loud enough for them to hear. When she pulled away, she looked at Face, "both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Allen," Face said.

"Oh please, call me Nancy!" she told him, "after all, you're practically part of the family now!"

Okay, so this just left Amy's dad. "I can't stop love," he told them. He looked at Face. "If you really love my daughter, then will you promise me that you will always be there for her, and never hurt her?"

"I can't do that," Face said truthfully. Amy held her breath at what Face had just said to her father. Face noticed this, and looked at her as he said the next part. "I can't promise that I will never hurt her, because there have been times where I've hurt her, and she's hurt me. But I can promise you that if I hurt her, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her." Upon hearing that, Amy looked back at Face, and smiled.

"One more question, Face." Mr. Allen said. "How will I know that my daughter won't become a criminal? I've read the papers, you're all wanted men."

"You're going to have to trust me."

"He's not a criminal!" Amy shouted to her father, pulling away from Face. "They're fugitives, because they never committed a crime! They went to a federal prison, because they were convicted of a crime they never committed. They promptly escaped from prison, because they weren't about to spend their lives in prison for no reason."

Face sighed and pulled her back into him. Now he looked at her, "I'm still a fugitive," Face told her, "even if I am innocent." He looked back at her father, "The military may be after me, and there may be a death sentence hanging over my head, but I can promise you that you don't have to worry about your daughter becoming a criminal."

"If you really love him," Mr. Allen said to his daughter, "then I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you daddy!" she smiled rushing to hug him. Then she went back to Face, and hugged him, and kissed him. They didn't have to hide their feelings anymore.

"I can't believe I might end up having a fugitive as a son in law someday," Mr. Allen muttered as he left the mutter didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Now that's funny," Hannibal said to him, "because you see, Face here, doesn't do weddings."

Amy was looking at Face, a broad smile on her face, as he was holding her. "Yeah," she smiled even more, "especially not his own!"

"Amy!" Face whined, "You promised you'd never bring that up!"

**XXX**

**Okay, so this chapter was mostly Face and Amy, but it was still good. Plus in the beginning of the chapter, you got to see the MP's chasing them. They finally told them all about their relationship, and they all accepted it. Now the story must go on with chapter 6.**


	6. Kid

**Here is chapter 6, and I hope that this turns out to be a good chapter. Face and Amy told them all about their relationship, and everything seems to be good, so far. So, please read and review if you like it!**

Hannibal was sitting in the easy chair in the living room, giving everyone his plan. BA, Murdock, and Face were on one couch, and Mr. and Mrs. Allen on the love seat, and Amy was standing up, her arms folded across her chest. Everyone nodded throughout his explanation, understanding everything he was saying. As Hannibal continued, it was evident that he was on the jazz. Why else would his plan include one of them being caught by Decker?

"Are you sure of this Hannibal?" Face asked standing up to go stand by Amy. When he reached her, he placed an arm over her shoulders. Her eyes were wide with surprise at what Hannibal had just said.

"Is this safe?" Mr. Allen asked Hannibal, hearing what Hannibal was saying about his plan.

"Of course!" Hannibal smiled. Amy looked at Face nervously when Hannibal had said this. When Hannibal usually said when something wasn't dangerous, it usually ended up being dangerous.

"My little girl isn't going to get hurt?" Amy rolled her eyes, getting angry about her father treating her like a kid. She was twenty seven years old, not seven. Even though she was kind of angry at her father, she wasn't going to show it, and left the room. Face watched her confused as she left. Part of him told him to chase after her, the other part of him told him to stay where he was. He stayed where he was. If Amy wanted to talk to him alone, she'd let him know. Right now he got the feeling that she wanted to be alone.

"No."

"Just making sure."

Hannibal smiled, his plan was all set. As he stood up, his smile grew broader every second. "I have a friend to call," and went out to the van to call Decker.

Upon hearing this, Face groaned. Hannibal always has Decker or Lynch on their tails when he's on the jazz!

XXX

"Hey kid," Hannibal said to Amy later on passing her on the staircase. She was going up, while he was coming down. Amy didn't say anything in reply, she just screamed, and kept walking. Hannibal shrugged it off and kept walking. Something was on her mind.

"Amy!" Face called up to her. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk or something together and release some built up tension before they next part of the plan was put into action. She didn't stop. She didn't even turn to look at him. "Come on kid," Face said. Amy screamed agian, and marched into her bedroom slamming the door. Face was confused, and he felt rejected a little bit. "What did you do?" he asked Hannibal.

"Nothing," Hannibal said, "I just said 'hey kid.'"

Face nodded. His head told him to go up and find out what was wrong, however his heart told him that if she wants him to know, she'll tell him in her own time. Face hardly ever listens to his heart, but when it comes with Amy, he's patient; and so he listened to his heart this time.

Amy loves her parents, and knows her dad loves her, and doesn't want her to grow up, because she's always been his little girl. Seriously though, couldn't her dad see that she wants to be treated like the woman she is, and not like a kid anymore. What of the A-Team? If they see her dad treating her like a kid, won't they do the same then? The entire team treats her as one of them, and not like a kid, but maybe they will if they see someone else treating her like a kid. They gave her the nickname kid, but she kind of liked them calling her kid. She knew why they called her kid. They called her kid, because she was the youngest and also because she's never had any military training or anything like that. She doesn't mind it, she likes it. They can call her kid, but they can't treat her like a kid. Of course they don't, but she doesn't want them too. Especially since her dad treats her like a kid, and she can barely stand it.

She sat in the silence for a while, just thinking about her father and the A-Team, just everything in her life really. Amy came out of her thoughts, when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked. If it was going to be anyone, she wished it was either Face or Murdock. Murdock was good at cheering people up, mainly because he's so lovable and crazy.

"Murdock. Can I come in?" a voice on the other side of the door said.

Amy got up from sitting cross legged on her bed, and walked to the door to open it. "What's up, Murdock?" she asked.

"The sky," was Murdock's reply, as he walked into the room. Now he grew serious, as he joined her on the bed to sit. "Why are you ignoring Faceman?"

"I'm not angry at Face," she said, "I'm angry with my dad. I hate how he always treats me like a little kid! I'm not a kid anymore! I wish he would see that, and treat me like the adult I am!"

"Then why scream at Face and Hannibal?"

"Because they called me kid," Amy sighed. "I like when they call me kid," she elaborated, "it's just that I've always been treated like one of the guys when I'm with you, and I like that, because I'm being treated like an adult, the way I should be treated. I'm afraid though that you guys will treat me like a kid, because my dad does."

"Triple A!" Murdock said, "That's nuts! You'll always be treated like one of us by Hannibal and the others. Face will never view you as a kid. Mostly, because he doesn't date kids. And as for your dad, be thankful he loves you, okay? My dad always thought I was crazy." He pulled out his paintbrush from his coat pocket. "Painty here, doesn't even have a dad. He never had one to take him fishing or anything. I can also tell you that Painty wishes he had a dad who loved him. He wouldn't be angry at his dad either for treating him like a kid. He wouldn't be angry, because he would know that his dad loves him. Think of everyone in the world who doesn't have a father, or has an abusive father. They wish their father would treat them like a kid, because they would know they were loved..."

Amy thought about what Murdock had said, he was right. Her father only treated her like a kid, because he loved her. Face loves her, and would never view her as a kid. And for the rest of the A-Team, she will probably always be one of the guys. As for her dad, perhaps one day he will realize that she isn't a kid anymore. "Thanks Murdock," she replied hugging him.

XXX

Face walked into the kitchen, to get a glass of water to drink. Amy was sitting at the table, sipping on coffee. As he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the kitchen sink, he thought about whether or not he should talk to her. Being so engrossed in her coffee, she didn't seem to even notice him. "Hey," he said sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry about earlier Face," she said looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked her, she had nothing to apologize for. He grabbed her hand.

"For ignoring you," she said. "It's just that I was so angry at my dad for treating me like a kid, and hearing you guys call me kid, I thought that maybe you might actually treat me like a kid too..."

"Amy Allen!" Face exclaimed, "that's crazy! How many kids do you know that aren't afraid to handle a gun when need be, and who also run around with a bunch of fugitives? Face it Amy, you're always going to be viewed as one of the guys."

Face and Amy just sat there in the silence for a while just sipping their beverages, enjoying each other's company.

**XXX**

**So this was chapter 6, and I hope you enjoyed it. I had to have Murdock say something meaningful, and not entirely crazy, because I find him crazy, but also sane too. I have yet to determine, if he is totally crazy, or if he just pretends to be crazy. Please tell me what you thought, and tell me what I can improve on, and what I did good on. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope that you as a reader enjoys reading this story.**


	7. Decker's Grasp

**Here is chapter 7. In chapter 6, Amy was fustrated about being treated like a kid, but after having a heart to heart with Murdock, everything is good. Plus Hannibal has the plan to stop Bauer for good, and has to get Decker involved somehow. **

The A-Team had a fantastic plan that you know was certain not to work right, just work somehow. Everything was in place for the plan, that they just needed to spring into action. Face and Amy, would be the bait, to get Decker involved. If looks could kill, I think that Hannibal would have been dead, but all the same, they did it. After Face griped about it a bit. Then stopped griping about that and griped about Hannibal, when Hannibal called him old.

"It's great to see you Felix," Hannibal said when he, Murdock, and BA walked into Felix Bauer's headqaurters.

"Come to give up?"

"No," Hannibal said, "actually my friend here has something he would like to do."

BA stepped forward to one of Felix Bauer's men, looked him dead square in the eye, and punching his palm. "I don't like you running innocent people out of business fool!" Then he punched the man square in the jaw. The fight was on! Hannibal was soon in a match with Felix Bauer himself, as Murdock took on another one of Bauer's men. With BA's strength, he had a few of them knocked out cold with only a few punches.

"That's for Painty!" Murdock shouted punching one man, "and his family!" BAM! That guy is unable to fight.

Hannibal had taken a few blows, but Felix Bauer was nothing that he couldn't handle....

XXX

"I can't do this Face," Amy said to Face as they sat in his Vette. They were about to get caught by Decker, but Amy was having doubts about Hannibal's insane plan.

"Sure you can," Face told her. "You've done hundreds of scams with me before, just be prepared to be by yourself," Face said stroking her cheek. "You can do it. Just tell Decker what he wants to hear, when he catches you."

"I can do the lying part Face," she said, "it's being caught by Decker I don't think I can do. He's already suspicious about me working with you, what if...."

"You're not going to get in trouble with the law," Face said, "I'll be there to get you out of Decker's hands, you know that. Trust me."

"You don't have an honest face," she told him, "but all the same, I trust you."

"I promise Amy," Face said, "You'll be out of Decker's grasp as soon as I can get there to help you."

XXX

Face and Amy were walking around a certain part of Los Angeles, where Hannibal had told Decker he would be. When they had seen Decker, but Decker hadn't seen them yet, Face went in alone. He acted as if he had no idea Decker was there at all, and walked right past him. "Templeton Peck!" his name was shouted, and several MP's were hot on his tail in their vehicles.

Amy saw this, and ran after Face. That was the plan. If Decker saw her chase after Face, then he will stop her, resulting in Amy being caught by Decker, and Decker interrogating her, to find out where the rest of the A-Team was, and with Amy Allen in custody, Decker would allow the A-Team a head start, finish their business, and take Felix Bauer and his goons to prison when they went back to get Amy.

"Amy Allen!" Decker called out her, as she was going to go after Face.

"Colonel Decker," she smiled at him, so you had to know something was up.

Decker took her in to the police station, to do some questioning. "Do you know who you were with?" he asked her.

"Of course," she smiled, "I was with Templeton Peck," she smiled.

"You work with the A-Team!"

"No," she smiled agian.

"Then why were you with Templeton Peck?"

"It's weird actually," she smiled, "you'll never believe it, but I was just gathering some facts for my next story, and Templeton Peck was there."

"How do you know them, if you don't work with them?!"

"I hired them once," she smiled.

"And you and Templeton saw each other and decided to do some catching up?"

"Yup."

"You work with the A-Team!"

"You can't prove it," Amy smiled agian.

"Where is the A-Team?!"

"I don't know," Amy smiled agian.

"I can do this all day if I must Miss Allen," Decker told her, letting her know he wasn't going to back down.

Amy dropped the smile and looked at him in the eye and said, "so can I."

"Where is the A-Team?!"

"Fine," Amy said, "I'll tell you." So she began to tell Decker everything, she obviously had a plan up her sleeve, or knew that the A-Team would get her out of this mess.

XXX

Hannibal, BA, and Murdock pretty much had it under control when Face arrived back to help them. "Amy got captured," Face smiled at the colonel, seargent, and captain. "And the MP's should be here soon."

"Nice work Lieutenant," Hannibal smiled.

Felix Bauer was just about to reach the phone, when Face stopped him, a gun pointed straight at him. "Un uh," Face smiled at him. "The police will be here shortly, and we wouldn't want you to miss your appointment." That's when Hannibal punched Felix in the jaw, and BA took a two by four and knocked him out cold.

"Let's get out of here BA!" And the A-Team was shortly out of there.

XXX

When the MP's had arrived on the scene, Felix Bauer and his men were mostly unconcious and tied up. A note was taped to Felix Bauer's shirt. It read :"Happy National Peanut Butter Lover's Day -The A-Team."

"They did it agian," an MP commented, looking at the work that the A-Team had done.

XXX

Amy had gotten her first taste of prison, after she confessed to Decker, and to tell the truth, she didn't like it one bit. Of course the address she gave Decker was wrong, so hopefully he wouldn't be on her case anymore about working with the A-Team. Hopefully Face would get there soon, she didn't want to spend another minute in this prison. There were two officers guarding the place. Normally, she could have charmed her way out, learning everything she needed to know about charming and scamming people from Face.

"Tammy!" Face exclaimed rushing into the prison, to see Amy behind bars. "I leave you alone for three minutes, and you get yourself into trouble!What will dad say when I tell him?"

"No! No!" Amy exclaimed, playing Face's game. "Don't tell dad, Mike! Please!"

"This is the second time Tammy!" Face exclaimed, "you know I can't keep posting bail for you!"

"You know this girl?" an officer asked Face.

"Yes," Face replied, "she is my sister."

"Alright," Hannibal said walking into the prison, a cigar between his teeth. He had gun in his hand. "See, we don't have much time before Decker and the Military Police get here, so we choose to do this as quickly as possible." BA and Murdock were right behind him, jumping the two officers. After punching one a few times, and throwing him over a desk, Face already had gotten the keys from the desk, and was unlocking the prison cell to let Amy out. When Amy was out, BA and Murdock had pushed the officers into the cell, and Face hurriedly locked the door agian. He then dropped the keys into the trash on his way out.

"How foolish of me," he said when he saw where he dropped the keys. Of course he didn't mean it, a smile was plastered on his face.

Almost as soon as they were outside, the five of them were in the van, ready to get out of there as fast as they could. Inside the van, Amy and Face were holding hands, Face smiling as he looked at her. "I told you I'd be there to get you out of Decker's grasp....by the way, where was Decker?"

"Yeah," BA agreed with the Faceman, "I expected we'd be taking on Decker, where was he?" Hannibal and Murdock looked at Amy, asking the same question with their eyes.

"Well," Amy smiled, "since I had to get captured by Decker, I figured I'd play his game. So I told him how I was working with you guys for a while now. Then when he asked me where to find you guys, I sent him on a wild goose chase." She was smiling proud of herself."Then you guys broke me out of prison!" She now glared at Face and Hannibal, for letting her vacation in a prison cell for a while. "Which wasn't fun, Hannibal!"

Hannibal laughed, "Don't you love it when a plan comes together?"

**XXX**

**This was chapter 7. And with all that has happened, this story is almost complete. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please review! If you hated it, and know what I could do to make it better, please tell me. I always want to improve my writing skills, and can't if nobody tells me what I need to improve on. So, please review!**


	8. My Hero

**Here is chapter 8, the last chapter to this story. I'm excited, I don't know about you people, but I'm excited. **

"I HATE YOU FACEMAN!" Amy screamed at Face, storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door, after a while of fighting with Face. This was there first fight as a couple. Face knew it would happen sooner or later, but he still wish didn't have to occur like this. Face wasn't scared, he knew that Amy still loved him. So at the current time, he just sighed. How on earth was he going to fix this mess?

"What did you do?" Hannibal asked walking into the next room where Face was. "I just heard Amy scream at you and go upstairs crying."

"Nothing," Face said, "we just disagreed about something, that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No," Face shook his head, "it'll be alright."

Hannibal shrugged at this and went back into the adjoining room where Mr. and Mrs. Allen, Murdock, and BA were talking. "And I still can't find Billy," he walked in when Murdock was talking about his invisible dog. "I've put up posters, I looked around town, I just can't find him."

"You don't have a dog sucker!" BA yelled at Murdock.

"I'm sure Billy will turn up," Mrs. Allen said to Murdock, not treating him like he was crazy, but like he was a kid. And maybe Murdock was like a kid, but that's okay, because I can see Murdock like a big kid. "Amy once had a cat that had run away," she told Murdock, "but the cat came back home."

"You really think that Billy will come home?" Murdock asked her. I think Billy missing, was really taking a toll on Murdock.

"What happened in there?" Gary asked Hannibal, pointing to the next room where Face and Amy had been.

"They just got into their first fight as a couple," Hannibal said. He looked at Gary's face, he was concerned about his daughter. "Don't worry, Amy is fine, and Face is going to go talk to her. You don't have to worry about Amy so much, she can take care of herself."

XXX

Amy cried for a while after getting in that fight with Face. She just wanted to be alone. There was no way that she wanted to even look at him right now. She didn't want to see him right now, but she hoped that she hadn't pushed him away, she didn't hate him. She still loved him, she was just kind of angry at him right now. Wiping her tears from her face, with her sleeve, she went to open the door. She had spent a good fifteen minutes crying from arguing with Face, that she needed to get out of her room and do something else.

Face was out her bedroom door, leaning casually against the wall waiting for her to open the door, so they could talk. He had to apologize, there was no way that he was going to risk losing her.

Sighing, Amy pulled open the door, revealing Face, that charming, scamming, hearthrob that we all love. "Face."

"Amy," Face said looking her in her tearstained chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, "I really am. I think we need to talk through this."

She nodded, walking back into her room, Face following her and shutting the door behind him. She sat down on the edge of the bed, hugging her knees. He sat on the widowsill. For a while, they only looked at each other, neither speaking. They just looked at each other, not really sure what to say at the moment. "I still love you," She nearly whispered.

"I know," he said. "You told me that you will never call me Templeton, except the day you stop loving me. I was happy when you said 'I hate you Faceman' because I knew you still loved me."

"I really want to do this Face," she said, "It's only one weekend in New York."

"But we had plans for that weekend," Face told her.

"I know Face," she sighed. "But Belinda really needs me. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I can," he said, "but you know there aren't many times we can do something together without it being a scam or something for the team. I was really looking forward to it."

"I know, so was I," she said, "but my friend needs me. She and her boyfriend of three years just broke up, and so I was going to go to New York to see her...."

"I'm stupid for not wanting you to go," Face said, "but what about us? What about our relationship? The only free time we've been having lately is when we're doing a scam together!" Amy was surprised to hear him say the word relationship, since he normally runs when a girl says that word. In fact, Amy was going to say something about it, but decided not to, because she didn't want to push him away.

The conversastion continued on for a while. Amy told him about why she had to go, Face didn't want her to go, but he understood why she had too. "I love you Face," she told him, "I'll call you when I get there, and I'll call you whenever I can..."

"Go," he told her, "I'm not mad, we can make new plans later."

"Thanks Face," she told him, getting up to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too Amy," he said gently kissing her.

XXX

Face and Amy were downstairs kissing on the couch, as the rest of the team said their goodbyes to her parents. BA went to bring the van around. "Thanks for stopping Felix Bauer," Gary Allen said to Hannibal as the two men shook hands. "It's good to know that none of the small businesses won't be bought out by him."

"It's our pleasure," Hannibal smiled at the man.

"Billy?" Murdock said out of nowhere then. "Where are you?" He stopped as if listening. Of course no one else heard anything. "Billy!" he yelled running out the front door.

"Lieutenant," Hannibal said. Face not stopping what he was doing, just released one hand from Amy, and held it out to Hannibal, as if to say 'one minute.' "On your feet, Lieutenant!" Hannibal said sternly, causing the couple to pull apart.

"Come on Face," Amy smiled at him, "I'll walk you out." Face sighed, stood up, now wrapping his arm around her waist, as they walked out the front door together. Her parents were behind them watching the two.

"I love you Amy," he said so only she could hear, his face being awfully close to her's.

Amy smiled at him, "I love you too Face," she told him, then the two kissed, not wanting that moment to ever end. She pulled away from his kiss eventually, "you need to go Face," she told him, "or I think BA will leave without you."

"Let him," Face said.

"Come on Face!" the three men in the van yelled at him, "hurry it up!"

Face still held onto Amy, looking her lovingly in the eye, seeing the look of love mirrored in her eyes. They didn't kiss, they didn't speak, they stood there, holding onto each other looking at each other. Mr. Allen looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. "Amy," he said, "are you sure this is what you want? After all, he is a fugitive."

Amy, who was looking at her father when he was speaking, turned back to look at Face, and she smiled, "No," she said, "he's my hero." Then she kissed one last time. It didn't matter who was watching that exchange, because every single one of them, could see the look of love between them.

BA I think got tired of waiting for Face, because with the side door still open, he began to drive slowly away. When Face noticed this, he quickly kissed Amy agian, then ran as fast as he could after the van. "I'll call you!" he shouted back to Amy, before he dived head first into the van.

**XXX**

**So what did you think of this chapter, I kind of liked it. Well, the story is finally complete. I had a lot of fun while I was writing this story, and I thought it turned out quite well. Please tell me what you thought in a review, I love to hear what people have to say about it. **


End file.
